


Royal Duties

by TeaSippinSpirit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Breeding, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, NSFW, Soulmates, YOI Mpreg Week, yuuripreg week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSippinSpirit/pseuds/TeaSippinSpirit
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are forced into an arranged marriage.





	Royal Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Minimal plot with smut-- Impregnation prompt for Knock Yuuri Up Week. Day 1

Most people would be thrilled. Yuuri knew that, and he tried to keep that in the front of his mind, but it kept getting pushed out by worry and nerves.

“Congratulations.” The sound of a gruff voice made him jump slightly and he smiled as the man in front of him bowed. He smiled and nodded his head respectfully as the next person moved up and congratulated them.

He was standing next to his husband at the very end of the ball room, accepting everyone’s congratulations and best wishes in an orderly fashion. The room was decorated beautifully and much much too grand for Yuuri’s own private taste.

Bright white orchids and touches of gold were everywhere, giving the room a fairy tale quality that the planners had been going for. The music was simple and romantic at the moment, playing in the background while the guests met with him and his new husband one at a time.

“Congratulations your Royal Highness.” He heard a younger voice say to his husband. The young man then turned to him and bowed low. “You look lovely your Highness.” Yuuri smiled and bowed politely as the man moved on.

Victor Nikiforov, crowned Prince and defender of the Realm stood tall looking both incredibly handsome and terrifyingly stern next to his new husband. Yuuri had seen photos of the prince before, but that was nothing compared to the real thing. Victor was tall and fit, his shoulders were broad but his body was slim. His hair was clearly made of silk and his eyes were so striking that everyone who looked into them seemed to gasp for breath.

Well educated, just and fair, and incredibly wealthy. What else could someone ask for in a marriage?

The first words Victor ever spoke to Yuuri were “I do” and that also happened to be the last thing he’d said to him. Yuuri wasn’t sure what the man had thought of their marriage. There were rumors that the prince enjoyed the company of many people in his bed that he had fought tooth and nail against the marriage but had been forced to by the King. And so far, Yuuri thought that would explain the coldness the two were experiencing.

Not that Yuuri had been too thrilled himself. The idea of marrying a prince was wonderful and all, but where did that leave him? Relying on the most famous man in the kingdom to be his husband didn’t sound like a very realistic dream. All of his friends, his family and his beautiful beautiful Phichit were hundreds of miles away—not even allowed to be at the wedding, due to protocol.

After they had greeted everyone, Victor had led them to their table at the front and they’d remained there for the duration of the party. Yuuri could see that to the guests, this was the party of the century. Lively music, good food and unlimited ale seemed to have the entire room bursting with laughter and dancing within a few minutes.

But he and Victor stayed put. Victor slouched in his seat, clearly bored as he drank mug after mug of ale and Yuuri had easily kept up with his own champagne. His head was swimming pleasantly and he was actually beginning to enjoy watching everyone have fun. It was almost like he was having fun with them. He laughed at one of the Barons who had tripped over his cloak and fallen face first onto the ground and watched as everyone danced around like drunken fools.

He was so wrapped up in the party that Yuuri didn’t notice that his new husband was looking at him. It wasn’t until the prince actually spoke to him that Yuuri tore his attention from the fun.

“We’re leaving.”

The words broke through his mind and he turned to see his new husband rising from his seat. The music stopped, the laughing died down and Yuuri took a breath as he rose to follow, dutifully. The moment they were out of the ball room, the music resumed and Yuuri felt a stab of jealousy as everyone carried on.

Victor wasn’t quite sure what was happening. There was protocol for the Royal wedding night and he’d agreed to them. But all evening he’d been feeling so strange. At the ceremony he’d not been able to focus, he had barely managed to say “I do” before being pulled back into frustrated confusion.

Then throughout the whole part, he couldn’t seem to keep himself still. He was fussing and agitated, something he’d never felt before as he watched every single person in the room say hello to him and his husband. He knew he was unhappy, he just didn’t know why.

It wasn’t until he saw his husband laughing at some idiot tripping over his own clothes that he’d understood.

Yuuri followed Victor through halls and corridors, past portraits and grand vases until they finally passed through a door which led to the private apartments.

Yuuri’s heart was pounding now. He knew what was going to happen. The prince had a duty to produce heirs and now he had married an Omega to fulfill that duty. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out. He took a breath as he continued to follow Victor past the well-furnished living area and into the bed chamber.

The room was cool and comfortable, decorated with lavish carpets and deep red furnishings. Yuuri stepped in slowly. Victor was standing by the bed, taking his wedding clothes off and he turned to look at his new husband.

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself.” His voice was deep and strong, though the seriousness that Yuuri had heard from him all evening had evaporated and was replaced with a light hearted teasing. It threw him off—he hadn’t expected teasing. Or maybe it wasn’t teasing, perhaps he was just a bit too tipsy to understand the full situation.

“It was entertaining.” He said slowly, not wanting to say the wrong thing. Victor nodded, continuing to disrobe. Yuuri suddenly felt warm, was he supposed to disrobe too? He had been coached on this moment, but Victor had gone against the plan when he’d made them leave early. Yuuri would normally have people to help him undress, be ready to meet his husband waiting in his bed.

He looked down at his clothes and then looked over at Victor and found himself stuck—unable to decide what to do with himself. Victor was watching him as he lost more and more of the elaborate clothing and when he’d finally taken off the last piece of clothing and stood before Yuuri naked as the day he was born, Yuuri was blushing furiously.

Victor walked to him casually, calm and confident as if he weren’t completely naked. Yuuri gulped and found himself unsure of where to look. Normally he’d look down, to avoid eye contact but he found something he didn’t want to look at even more than Victor’s eyes. So he ended up staring up at the ceiling as his husband moved closer to him.

Victor grabbed his chin and tilted it down and he was caught breathless by the impossibly blue orbs. There was a twinkle there, a hint of pleasure at his unease and Yuuri suddenly wished he’d not broken eye contact at all. The prince was laughing at him!

Before he could huff up an angry thought, Victor was unbuttoning his jacket. His fingers moved slowly from button to button and Yuuri felt his heart rate increase as his husband moved lower.

The jacket slipped from his arms and onto the floor and then Victor was undoing the buttons of his vest, then his shirt, and together both articles of clothing slipped to the floor.

Yuuri was bare chested and impossibly self-conscious in comparison to the prince. Unlike Victor, Yuuri was smooth and soft. His skin was delicate and indulgent with a gentle curve of the hip where Victor was muscular and toned.

The button of his pants came undone and his breath caught again as Victor stared into his eyes, slowly unzipping the pants and letting them fall to the floor. And now they were even.

Both stood before the other, naked and vulnerable and it was a long time before Victor looked up from his inspection with a grin on his handsome face.

“Any complaints?” He asked, the light hearted sound to his voice still present.

Yuuri shook his head and gulped, feeling heat rise to his cheeks and Victor’s laugh pulled his stomach muscles attractively.

“Well I must say, Yuuri, you were quite distracting before, but now I’m sure I won’t be able to do anything of consequence when you’re around.”

The compliment took him off guard again and he blinked. “Distracting?”

Victor nodded, moving in and lifting his hand to run his finger lightly down Yuuri’s cheek. “Oh yes.” His finger moved down along his jaw and to his neck and Yuuri shivered.

“It’s not enough that you’re beautiful,” Victor continued as his hand slipped further down Yuuri’s chest. “You also have to drive me to insanity with your smell.” Victor’s fingers stopped at his nipples, flicking softly over them and pulling a gasp out of the steadily arousing Omega.

Yuuri bit his lip softly and Victor grinned at him, his hand moving lower again. “And then your beauty multiplied when you laughed and I couldn’t stand it.” Victor’s voice was growing deeper, hoarser with every word and Yuuri could feel his body shaking as his husband’s finger ran lightly over his rapidly stiffening cock. His eyes fluttered and Victor’s lips were pressing to his.

It was passionate and rough, Victor’s breaths coming quickly as they kissed heatedly. Yuuri was trying to keep his mind, but the kiss was suffocating him—the warm feel of Victor’s own lips covering his, the delicate movements and nips of teeth causing him to gasp softly and before he knew it, he was on the lavish bed, shoved forward on his stomach ass in the air and dripping slick as the prince ate him out.

He’d never been this wet before in his life. He and Phichit had never actually had sex, but it wasn’t the first time he had a tongue in his hole. But Victor—Victor was something else. Phichit had done this before, but Yuuri had always gotten the impression that he was doing it as a favor to the Omega. He’d never complained and always did it when asked, but Victor seemed like he was going mad with want. His tongue was darting in and out, pulling more slick and lapping it up like he couldn’t get enough of it and just that alone was enough to get more to drip out.

Yuuri moaned, feeling his legs wobble with strain and he whimpered when that beautiful tongue pulled out of him.

“Turn over.” Victor said roughly, and Yuuri complied easily. His dick was hard and leaking pre-cum and it bobbed painfully against his stomach as he settled on his back, looking up at his husband.

Victor had his own cock in his hand, moving slowly, pumping gently and using his own pre-cum to slicken himself up. He needed to stretch the Omega more—work him open with his fingers and prep him. He had enough experience to know that his cock was Alpha wide and difficult for many people to take without any sort of prep—but the noises the Omega had been making had gotten to him and he was sure he was going to lose it if he didn’t get himself into that beautiful hole soon.

“Please…” Yuuri pleaded softly. His hole was so empty and he was burning to fill it and God, Victor had what he wanted right there! He groaned and wiggled, wishing the Alpha would stop teasing him already.

Victor shuddered softly and hummed, still pumping his length slowly. He needed just a little relief before moving back to stretching his Omega open. Yuuri whined furiously and reached down, gripping Victor’s wrist and angling the tip of his cock so that it was right against his hole.

The Omega moaned loudly and wiggled more. Victor groaned and gritted his teeth. He needed to stretch him! Not…not…

Yuuri pushed himself forward, the head of Victor’s cock slipping into the warm wetness slowly and deliciously. Victor felt his mouth go slack as the Omega’s hole took him in and he let out such a long groan that he had to pant for breath.

“Please…” Yuuri whimpered again.

Victor slipped himself deeper and deeper in. Yuuri’s walls were tight and wet, so warm around his dick that he felt like sobbing. He’d had sex, and he’d had it a lot—but this…this was heaven.

Yuuri stretched for him, formed to his cock like it was made for him and when he felt his balls slap against Yuuri’s skin he had to stop. Oh it was so good, he could feel the Omega’s walls squeezing him perfectly and the slick was seeping out of Yuuri, filling the room with the most exquisite cocktail of smells.

Yuuri screamed when Victor pulled out and slammed back in, the Omega came instantly, his cock spewing delicate slick like sperm all over his chest. Victor growled. He fucking growled as he repeated the motion, pulling out and slamming back in, getting faster and faster as he felt his own orgasm building in his gut.

Yuuri withered back and forth, eyes closing and opening, hands gripping and ungripping at Victor’s shoulders, torn between ultimate bliss and agonizing want.

Victor plowed away, he’d never been able to get the whole thing into someone before let alone someone who felt like this. He was steadily losing control of himself, felt his sanity drain away as his dick was milked and milked, coming closer and closer to it’s goal.

Yuuri sobbed tearlessly, his hand coming to his mouth and biting down hard as another wave tore through him, making him shudder in pleasure as his Alpha moved faster. Victor groaned, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He had never considered himself a particularly long lasting Alpha, but he’d never been brought off this soon. Not even when he was a teenager.

Yuuri shuddered again, feeling his third orgasm build in his stomach quickly and he reached up, gripping Victor’s arms as the Alpha’s speed picked up even more. Yuuri was an absolute mess, whining and sobbing as Victor’s grunts began filling the air.

Victor was done, he was so done. He slammed forward and felt hot spurts spew from his cock, his orgasm rocking through him like nothing before. Copious amounts of Alpha come were pouring from him and he growled when he felt the Omega clamp down around him in his third orgasm. Victor gasped softly as he realized he was beginning to knot. He’d never knotted before, but he was sure that’s what was happening. The base of his cock grew impossibly sensitive, growing larger inside the Omega’s walls.

Yuuri groaned and finally sighed in absolute pleasure when his body finally stopped shaking. They laid there, stuck together and weak, both panting and reeling from their highs.

Victor hadn’t wanted this marriage. He’d been perfectly happy whoring around and fucking as many people as he could. Yuuri had been in love with Phichit—wanted to marry the handsome Beta since they had been innocent teenagers.

But as they both lay there, drifting deeper into peaceful sleep, they both couldn’t help the thought running through their minds that this might not be the end of the world after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
